<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фанфики by Radioactive_Scorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542889">Фанфики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion'>Radioactive_Scorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дина новое хобби.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фанфики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872482">Fan Fiction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni">Ninni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, что меня действительно беспокоит во всех этих фанфиках? — деловито спросил Дин, прищурившись и глядя на экран компьютера.</p><p>Сэм через стол бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.</p><p>— У меня есть смутное подозрение, что ты расскажешь мне, даже если я попрошу тебя этого не делать, — сказал он с каким-то измученным страхом в голосе. — Что я, кстати, и делаю. Умоляю тебя, не рассказывай.</p><p>Сэм много раз всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы попросить Кастиэля отправить Сэма в какую-нибудь альтернативную вселенную, где Дин никогда не открывал этот ужасный сайт, но Кастиэль настаивал, что это может “помешать судьбе великого творения” или какой-то другой ерунде.</p><p>Сэм угрюмо сказал ему, что новое увлечение Дина очень сильно мешает его душевному равновесию, но к тому времени Кастиэль уже успел улизнуть по каким-то ангельским делам, и Сэм остался на милость своего брата, который медленно, но верно погружался в безумие царства фанфиков.</p><p>Дин просто проигнорировал просьбу Сэма.</p><p>— Эти люди, похоже, не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, насколько велика Америка, — сказал он с ноткой раздражения в голосе, широко разводя руки в стороны, словно размер их библиотеки олицетворял собой истинный размер страны. — Они, кажется, думают, что поездка из Мичигана в Вегас занимает полдня. Это просто нелепо.</p><p>— Ты читаешь истории, в которых у нас инцестуальные отношения и в которых ты иногда заставляешь меня носить юбки, — сказал ему Сэм в смятении, — но это всё, что тебя действительно беспокоит?</p><p>Дин холодно посмотрел на Сэма, делая глоток пива.</p><p>— Игнорирование матчасти, — сказал он, будто бросая бейсбольный термин. — Это серьёзно может испортить поток хорошей истории.</p><p>— Юбки, — слабым голосом повторил Сэм. — Поток хорошей истории.</p><p>— Знаешь, — сказал Дин с некоторой досадой, — в этих фанфиках у тебя гораздо более широкие взгляды, чем в реальной жизни. Это ещё одна претензия. Ты слишком ООС-ен. Совсем не хочешь пробовать что-то новое.</p><p>— ООС-ен? — беспомощно спросил Сэм, прежде чем у него хватило ума остановиться и не задавать больше вопросов.</p><p>— Вне характера, — сказал ему Дин с ноткой снобизма в голосе. — Серьёзно, Сэм.</p><p>Сэм задумался, не помешает ли перенос ноутбука Дина в другое измерение судьбе великого творения.</p><p>Он сделал мысленную пометку спросить Кастиэля.</p><p>Выражение лица Дина внезапно сменилось с высокомерно-покровительственного на тревожно-интригующее, и Сэм слегка заёрзал на стуле. Он решил, что имеет право на крохотное чувство ужаса в животе, потому что он, по сути, застрял в бункере с сумасшедшим человеком.</p><p>— Знаю, что почти наверняка пожалею, что спросил, — сказал Сэм практически с гримасой, — но о чём ты думаешь?</p><p>Дин задумчиво постучал пальцами по пивной бутылке, и на его лице появилась лёгкая пугающая улыбка.</p><p>— Может быть, нам стоит попробовать, — сказал он, всё ещё слегка самодовольно улыбаясь. — Посмотреть, из-за чего вся эта шумиха.</p><p>У Сэма отвисла челюсть, когда Дин прошёл вдоль стола и поднял Сэма на ноги.</p><p>— Всего лишь поцелуй, — сказал Дин так, словно предложил просто заказать пиццу. — Ну что страшного может случиться?</p><p>Сэм посмотрел на лицо Дина и подумал: «Вот оно, он потерял рассудок, спятил. Он смог пережить Ад, но AO3 добил его раз и навсегда».</p><p>Дин выглядел немного оскорблённым, и Сэм понял, что сказал это вслух.</p><p>— Я не спятил, — фыркнул Дин. — Мне просто немного любопытно.</p><p>Сэм сглотнул, когда пальцы Дина сомкнулись вокруг его запястья.</p><p>— А вот я точно сойду с ума, — пискнул он, когда другая рука Дина легла на бедро, и бог ты мой, когда это в глазах Дина появилось это выражение Содом&amp;Гоморра?</p><p>— Мы попробуем всего один раз, и я обещаю больше никогда не читать эту ерунду.</p><p>Глаза Сэма сузились.</p><p>— Никогда-никогда?</p><p>Дин прикусил нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Что ж, — задумчиво произнёс он, — могу обещать, что никогда больше не заговорю с тобой о них.</p><p>Сэм подумал, что безумие Дина, возможно, заразно, потому что он просто сказал, немного отчаянно: «Меня вполне устраивает», а затем притянул лицо Дина к своему, положив руку на шею Дина, и поцеловал его.</p><p>Поначалу в этом не было ничего особенного. Даже не отвратительно или странно, просто их губы, прижатые друг к другу, но затем Дин отпустил себя и вздохнул в губы Сэма, позволив языку нежно скользнуть по нижней губе Сэма; из-за этого неожиданная дрожь спустилась по позвоночнику Сэма, и он почувствовал лёгкий трепет, когда его губы раскрылись, чтобы поцеловать Дина в ответ.</p><p>Дин издавал тихие стоны, когда ногти Сэма нежно царапали его затылок, и Сэм был совершенно обескуражен, потому что чёрт бы побрал Дина, почему он должен быть так возмутительно прав во всём, даже в этом? Это было фантастично, и Сэм со стыдом осознал, что совсем не хочет останавливаться.</p><p>Да, безумие Дина было очевидно заразным, но Сэм обнаружил, что ему всё равно, потому что ресницы Дина щекотали щёки Сэма, а губы Дина были тёплыми и растягивались в улыбке под его губами, и сердце Сэма пропустило удар, когда он игриво прикусил нижнюю губу Дина и заставил его мягко усмехнуться.</p><p>Когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, Сэм ошеломлённо посмотрел Дину в лицо. Он был уверен, что если бы это всё происходило в фанфике, то он восхитился бы идеально точёными чертами лица Дина или его тёмными ресницами.</p><p>Целых две секунды он очень старался не замечать всех этих вещей, после чего решительно отказался от попытки и позволил себе увидеть веснушчатое, самодовольно удовлетворённое лицо Дина.</p><p>— Думаю, теперь я знаю, из-за чего весь этот шум, — пробормотал Дин, обнимая Сэма за шею.</p><p>Сэм закатил глаза.</p><p>— Условия всё ещё остаются в силе, — строго сказал он, но был уверен, что его глупая ухмылка всё испортила. — Ты больше никогда не заговоришь со мной о фанфиках.</p><p>Дин облизнул губы и спросил немного лукаво:</p><p>— А могу я попробовать с тобой всё, чему у них научился?</p><p>Сэм посмотрел на него с некоторой опаской.</p><p>— Только… Пожалуйста, без юбок?</p><p>Дин тихонько рассмеялся, а потом просто снова поцеловал его.</p><p>Они не заметили в углу ангела, который с удовлетворением отметил, что судьба великого творения больше не подвержена риску вмешательства.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>